


Exposure

by The_Number_One_Fangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Group chat, Holmes!reader, Jim Moriarty has a heart, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Reader-Insert, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Number_One_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Number_One_Fangirl
Summary: Y/N was trying to sleep when she was awoken by unusual noises. She recruited help.Sherlock Holmes x Daughter!ReaderThis is a group chat format.





	Exposure

You opened a chat room.

Greg joined chat room.

Mycroft joined chat room

Jim joined chat room.

Molly joined chat room.

Y/n: I'm scared.

Mycroft: Where are you?!

Greg: Does Moriarty have you?

Jim: I'm right here!

Molly: How'd you get here?

Jim: I was invited.

Mycroft: y/n is that true?

Y/n: Yes. I need help.

Greg: what's wrong?!

Mycroft: Who's Greg?

Molly: *face palm* Lestrade

Mycroft: Oh. I thought It was Graham.

Greg: REALLY? YOU CAN'T BOTHER TO REMEMBER MY NAME?!

Mycroft: We have more pressing matters. Y/n, what is wrong?

Y/n: There are noises coming from Father's room.

Molly: Where's John?

Y/n: That's the problem. He's not in his room. I think I'm going to be sick.

Jim: Ooooohhhhh

Molly: Y/n. Are you hearing what I think your hearing?

Y/n: If you mean whispers and moans... Then yes.

Jim: O_o

Mycroft: O_o

Greg: O_o

Y/n: Help. Please. I don't need to endure this torture.

Mycroft: I will be right back.

Jim: So will I.

Y/n: Thanks Uncle Myc. And Jim.

Jim has logged off.

Mycroft has logged off.

Greg: Where are they going?

Molly: I have no clue. Y/n, how do you know Moriarty?

Y/n: I met him at Comic Con. My friends and I were going as the Avengers. He was there as Loki and we happened to be missing Loki so we hung out. He is really cool and I already knew about him. It was an super easy deduction.

Greg: He's a criminal!

Y/n: That makes him even cooler!

Molly: You need to spend less time with your dad and more time with normal people.

Y/n: Well may WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!

Greg: What?!

Y/n: I just heard this really loud noise. And now the song Dress Sexy at My Funeral is playing.

Molly: HAHAHAHAH

Mycroft has joined the chat room

Jim joined the chat room

Jim: All done.

Y/n: What did you do?

Jim: I fired a shot into the bedroom.

Y/n: WHAT?

Jim: They're fine. Just scared the hell out of them.

Y/n: I am going to pretend that you did not try to kill John and Father. Uncle, you are playing the song?

Mycroft: ;)

Greg: Can't breath...

Y/n: Two masterminds at work

Sherlock has joined chat room

John has joined chat room

John: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?

Sherlock: A bullet nicked my ear!

Molly: A rescue mission in honor of Y/n

Sherlock: What's wrong? Y/n, are you okay?

Y/n:No. My innocence was stolen tonight.

John: What are you talking about?

Y/n: I was immersed in the different forms of exercise.

John: What?

Sherlock: Oh shit.

John: I am lost.

Y/n: the walls are thin in this flat. You should try being quieter.

Greg: *trying not die while laughing*

John: OMG. Do tell me you are talking about something else?

Y/n: I wish. But I got back up and there was an intervention.

Sherlock: My Lord.

Sherlock has left the chat room.

John: Sherlock?! SHERLOCK?! He's fainted.

Jim: this is the best thing all week!

John: Who's Jim?

Molly: It's Moriarty.

John: What?!

Y/n: I thought he could help. And he did.

Sherlock:  GHHHHHH

John: Sherlock is getting up. Y/n, You didn't need to involve him

Y/n: Well he's the the one who fired the shot.

Jim: You weren't supposed to tell them.

Y/n: Oops. Sorry.

Sherlock: Y/n, Are you telling me you know Moriarty?

Y/n: Yeah. He's super cool. Although not when he killed that elderly woman. I made him donate a ton of money to different charities and pay for the funeral expenses.

Jim: Your daughter is super cool too. By the way, my love, how did you like the chocolates I sent?

Y/n: They were super good. Thanks for remembering my graduation. Also, thanks for the blood sample. It was super cool to see Hydrophine poison affect the blood.

Sherlock: WHAT?! Y/n, you've been taking gifts from him? You could die!

Y/n: Jim would never do that. He is very AHH!

Mycroft: What's wrong?

Jim: I scared her! *Manic laugh*

Y/n: Don't do that!

Sherlock: What? Are you okay?

Y/n: Jim is sitting on my chair in my room. Dude, let me know when you want to come over. I would let you.

Sherlock: No you don't! I am coming now!

John: Sherlock give me my gun! I am a better shot.

Y/n: Jim RUN!

Greg: Let me go make some popcorn. Molly do you want to Come over?

Molly: Sure. Be right there.

Molly has logged off.

Mycroft: Do I not exist?

Y/n: Well, you probably have cameras watching us so you have the ability to see everything. With you being in a "minor position" of the British Government. Jim, you need to go before Dad and John get in to the room.

Mycroft: Fair point my darling niece.

Jim: Bye! Talk to you later love!

Sherlock: DON'T CALL MY DAUGHTER LOVE!!!

John: Sherlock, call down and wait for me. I'll help you. Stupid pants!

Greg: O_o

Y/n: He's gOOF. Get off of me!

John: AHHH! Something's got my ankle.

Sherlock: Y/n! Let my hair go!

Y/n: Sorry! Someone has my leg!

Sherlock: OW! Someone kicked me in the head.

John: Someone is choking me!

Sherlock: Let go of my nose!

Y/n: Turn the damn lights on!

Mycroft: Not a problem.

Y/n: Uncle, it is concerning that you are able to do that. Now, John GET OFF OF ME!

John: Sorry! I would move but Sherlock has my leg.

Jim has joined the chat room

Sherlock: Sorry darling.

Y/n: *Gasp*

Mycroft: *Gasp*

Jim: *Gasp*

Greg: OMG! He's admitted it!

Sherlock: What?

Mycroft: John

Greg: and

Y/n: Father (Sherlock)

Mycroft: are

Greg: in

Y/n: LOVE!!! Squeal!

John: Sherlock! It was supposed to be a secret!

Y/n: Wait, how long have you been together?

Sherlock: 3 months, 2 days, 8 hours, 17 minutes

Y/n: WHAT!? How could you hide this from me? I should have a right to know! I was the one trying to set you up!

Sherlock: I wasn't sure how you would take it.

Y/n: Next time, just ask! Can I call John Dad now?

John: You would do that?

Y/n: Of course. You are super cool and the polar opposite of Father. Ever since you came into our lives, you have been nothing but wonderful. You are the only one besides me that can put up with Father and his unusual ways.

John: I think I might cry.

Greg: Molly already is. And I am starting to.

Mycroft: John. If you break my little brother's or my niece's heart, I will ruin you.

John: I promise. I love both of them very much. Y/n is a wonderful and smart person and I love get very much. Like my own daughter. I dearly love Sherlock. He is a wonderful person and super caring.

Y/n: *Sob* That was beautiful.

Jim: I may be tearing up a bit.

Greg: Sherlock does care about people. He is human!

Sherlock: Moriarty, if you harm them in any way, I will personally ensure your death.

Jim: I won't. I like your daughter too much. She is super cool and fun to hang out with.

Y/n: I love you too.

Jim: I never said that.

Y/n: But that's what you wanted to say.

Sherlock: Y/n, never say that to him.

Y/n: I love him like an older brother. Since I met him, he had always been very kind to me. He takes me out to do things and tries to avoid killing people just for me.

Jim: *Sob* I do love you like a sister.

John: What about when he had a bomb strapped to me?!

Y/n: I didn't know him then. I did reprimand him for that. And placed a Well deserved punch.

Mycroft: Good for you.

Greg: I approve of that choice. Molly has been crying this entire time.

Y/n: Greg and Molly sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G

Greg: Grow up Y/n

Y/n: NEVER!

Greg: I have to go comfort Molly.

Y/n: How?

Greg: Go away.

Y/n: Nope. Bye!

Jim: Bye!

Mycroft: Bye!

Sherlock: Bye!

John: Bye!

Greg has left chat room.

Mycroft: I must go as well. I will see you soon. My warmest regards.

Y/n: Bye Uncle Myc. Love you.

John: Goodbye Mycroft.

Sherlock: Goodbye brother.

Mycroft: love you too y/n.

Sherlock: What happened to caring is a not an advantage?

Mycroft has left the chat room.

Y/n: I am going to go hang out with Jim, Dads.

John: Absolutely not.

Sherlock: You are not leaving this house.

Jim: I agree with your dads. I have things to do.

John: Please no murder. I would like to get a good night sleep.

Jim: Before the chat room you weren't very interested in sleep.

Y/n: Dad, should I get you ice for that burn?

Sherlock: Y/n, go to bed. We will talk in the morning.

Y/n: Fine. Get out of my room then.

John: We're going.

Y/n has left the chat room.

Jim: I won't cause any trouble for now. Best wishes boys.

Jim has left the chat room.

John: I need to get some sleep. I love you Sherlock.

Sherlock: I love you too.

John has left the chat room

Sherlock has left the chat room

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this note, CONGRATULATIONS!!!! You made it to the end. 
> 
> If you have any request, email me at thenumberonefangirl.1001@gmail.com
> 
> I will try my hardest to respond to anyone with a confirmation or denial of requested work.
> 
> I have not made it to smut yet but will eventually progress to that point.
> 
> Love ya!  
> ~The Number One Fangirl


End file.
